


You Wanna Go For A Ride?

by laurenkmyers



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, M/M, Rimming, Tongue -Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenkmyers/pseuds/laurenkmyers
Summary: Michael takes Alex for a ride in his truck. Fix-it fic for the drive-in scene.





	You Wanna Go For A Ride?

**Author's Note:**

> It's nearing on 4:30am right now. Not beta'd, all mistakes are my own. Malex own my soul.

Michael smirked and tilted his head towards his truck, “You wanna go for a ride?” Alex felt his entire insides liquefy. Michael always had that effect on him. But Alex didn’t say a word, not for lack of trying, as he opened and closed his mouth attempting to form a reply. A word. Anything. He gave up in the end, simply nodding as he jumped in the passenger side of the truck. Michael chuckled darkly and followed suit, settling behind the wheel. As he drove off he placed one hand, firmly gripped, on Alex’s thigh.

Alex had no idea where Michael was taking them. They’d been driving for twenty minutes with no sign of stopping, and he was getting agitated. Michael’s hand, over the course of the journey, had moved higher and higher up his thigh until he reached Alex’s throbbing hard-on. Michael started frantically rubbing him over Alex’s already too tight trousers, working him up to point of breaking. Michael might have seemed totally unfazed by it all, if not for the smirk permanently plastered on his face. He knew exactly what he was doing. Alex was literally trembling in anticipation.

“Jesus Guerin, stop teasing me and pull over or I’ll blow you right here.” Alex blurted out, not at all embarrassed by his display of impatience.

“Is that a threat or a promise, Private?” Michael winked, turning the wheel of the car into a patch of land that looked somewhat familiar. But Alex was in no state of mind to care where they were right now; he had to get his hands on Michael’s cock.

Michael had had his fun, now it was Alex’s turn. He purposefully refused to respond to Michael’s taunting question as he shooed the man’s hand away from his aching cock, much to Michael’s disappointment. He squeezed Michael’s growing bulge once, before undoing the belt buckle at lightning speed. Once the stupid buckle was out of the way Alex tugged at Michael’s zip and dove straight into Michael’s pants. He managed to pull Michael’s cock out of his boxers, despite the odd angle. Alex’s mouth salivated at the sight. He didn’t give any warning before he lent over and took Michael into his mouth, licking and sucking at the leaking tip.

Michael groaned loudly above him, and the truck jolted suddenly as he accidentally put his foot down on the accelerator in response. Alex hummed in amusement around his cock, sending a jolt of pleasure up Michael’s spine.

“Fucking hell, Alex.” Michael moaned, finding it really difficult to concentrate on parking the truck safely with Alex’s lips wrapped beautifully around him. Alex looked like a vision; head bobbing, hair ruffled, lips swollen. Michael choked on a breath. He wasn’t going to last much longer if Alex kept sucking him the way he was. He didn’t want to blow his load in Alex’s mouth. Not tonight.

Michael pulled roughly at Alex’s hair, asking him silently to stop the torture of lips and tongue. Alex complied with a loud pop as he disengaged. “Payback for keeping me waiting so damn long, Guerin.” Alex chuckled, wiping his bottom lip with his thumb as he sat back in his seat, satisfied.

“Okay, enough teasing. I promised you a ride, and I always keep my promises.” Michael got out of the truck and walked round to Alex’s door. He opened the door “Get out.” He motioned to Alex to step out of the truck. To which Alex obeyed, no questions asked. Michael obviously had a plan. He sat in the passenger seat and hauled Alex between his thighs, leaning in to whisper in his ear, “Walk to the back of the truck, lower the tailgate, take off your pants and lay flat on your back with your ass at the edge.” Alex’s mouth went dry.

“Yes sir.” He choked out. Alex moved to do exactly as Michael had asked. He walked to the back of the truck, dropped the tailgate, sat down and started pushing off his pants. He took off the prosthetic and laid it carefully on the bed of the truck. He shuffled down the tailgate so that his ass was right on the edge. Then he waited.

It didn’t take long for Michael to follow, and when he finally came into sight Alex nearly lost it completely. Michael was standing entirely naked in front of him with nothing but his goddamn cowboy hat on; and he was eyeing Alex up like he was a dying man about to devour his final meal. Alex opened his legs in anticipation as Michael slotted himself between them. They always did do sex so well; working in glorious harmony with one another.

Michael watched as Alex bit his lip, waiting for his next move; begging him with his eyes to take him. He gripped the bottom of Alex’s shirt and ripped it completely down the middle. “I want to see all of you.” He replied in answer to Alex’s questioning eyebrow, as he tweaked his nipple and ran his hands along Alex’s trembling abs.

Michael tore his gaze away from Alex’s lust-filled eyes and knelt between his spread thighs. He’d already slicked up his fingers with the lube he had stashed in the glove compartment and started circling Alex’s throbbing entrance with his thumb before pushing inside. Alex whimpered from above, and his thighs shuddered as another finger was added, pumping rapidly. Michael bit down hard on his thigh before forcefully dragging Alex’s ass towards his awaiting mouth. He plunged his tongue into Alex’s quivering hole; three fingers and one tongue had Alex practically growling and thrashing about in blissful agony. He thrust his ass down onto Michael’s face so that he could ride his tongue to completion. Alex came untouched; his bare chest glistened under the starry sky.

Michael pulled back finally, but only after he had prolonged Alex’s orgasm to the verge of collapse. Thank god he was already lying down. Michael then situated himself so that he was snuggled into Alex’s side, who was still panting heavily.

He turned his lips to whisper seductively in Alex’s ear, “So, did you enjoy the ride, Manes?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr: laurenkmyers


End file.
